


Share Some Skin

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is always giving, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, So it's nice when he takes, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: Buck has always given all of himself to Eddie.  He does things before Eddie even knows that that's what he needs; he’s always the first to offer help, and go above and beyond, it’s just who Buck is.  Eddie loves Buck for all of those things, but especially when he’s like this.  When he takes.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 347





	Share Some Skin

**Author's Note:**

> So, we all know how much Buck does for everyone else. He's a giver. But I wanted to see Buck take what he needs.
> 
> Hits post and hides.

Buck was a morning person, long before his career choices required it of him. There's always been something about dawn; the looseness of sleepy muscles, the light filtering in through the windows, and now, the way he could roll over to see his sleeping fiance, naked and beautiful—Eddie’s skin, soft and supple, underneath his hands, only ever a mere arms-length away.

 _This_ is how Buck likes to wake up.

Buck's hands glide over every inch of Eddie’s tanned body; light touches over his scars, fingers tracing slowly up his spine, as he presses kisses here and there. His hands work their way back down again, fingers becoming feathery light over his hips. He gently gropes Eddie’s buttocks, pressing his thumbs in and kneading the firm flesh there, before moving his hands down over Eddie's thighs, waking the sleepy muscles. 

Buck loves to shower Eddie with attention; it's almost a compulsion, the need to make him feel loved. Buck scrapes his stubble up Eddie’s spine, feeling him shiver beneath him, then nuzzles into his neck and presses a kiss on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Eddie hums, only half awake but enjoying Buck’s ministrations. Buck feels his lust kick up another notch as Eddie spreads his legs wide, eager for Buck to continue. 

Buck hovers over him, pressing lazy wet kisses to his spine and shoulder blades, watching Eddie’s muscles shift anticipating and wanting for the next point of contact. His hands slide down over Eddie’s flanks, and he indulges in another generous grope of Eddie's ass. Eddie has the best ass Buck has ever seen, and he never shy's away from worshipping it. His cock jerks at the proximity to Eddie’s entrance, an ingrained reaction to memories of last nights love-making. He kneads his thumbs into the flesh, spreading Eddie open, and groaning over the sight. Eddie whimpers underneath him, so trusting and gorgeous like this. Buck gives a gentle bite to the flesh of Eddie’s right buttock, immediately soothing it with tender kisses and licks of his tongue. He continues using his tongue to draw slow circles as he makes his way to the top of Eddie’s cleft, teasing, and Eddie tilts his hips unashamedly wanting Buck’s tongue in him. 

Instead, Buck traces his tongue up his spine, slowly rolling his hips, so his cock follows the same path up, and then back down again. He can feel Eddie ripple like a wave below him as his cock drags against his skin. He presses a kiss to Eddie’s cheek with a whispered, “I love you.” Eddie turns his head, capturing Buck’s lips once, sleepily mumbling, “Love you, too.”

Buck’s hands slide south again, thumbs caressing the muscles as he goes. His attention goes back to Eddie’s ass, kneading and digging his nails into the flesh, as Eddie starts to rub himself against the sheets, all worked up and desperate to be touched. 

“Please,” Eddie pleads, hands tightening in the sheets.

Buck comes up for another kiss; it’s sloppy and loose. At this angle, Eddie can see how worked up Buck is, and he moans at the sight of him. Buck is glorious with his soft pink lips, stiff nipples and cock hard and leaking. Buck grins at him; his cock jumps with arousal under Eddie’s gaze, so he fists himself loosely a few times, angling his body so Eddie can see the show he's putting on just for him. He then leans in and traces his cock-head around Eddie’s slackened lips, marvelling at how just looking at Eddie like this draws more fluid to the tip. Eddie greedily swipes his tongue over his lips, humming appreciatively as he tastes Buck there. 

Buck has always given all of himself to Eddie. He does things before Eddie even knows that that's what he needs; he’s always the first to offer help and goes above and beyond, it’s just who Buck is. Eddie loves Buck for all of those things, but especially when he’s like this. When he takes. He loves that Buck is so unashamedly sensual; that he acts on what makes him feel sexy, or what gets him off without fear of judgement. It’s so fucking hot.

"Beautiful." Buck murmurs as he drops another kiss to Eddie’s lips, tasting himself there. Pleased with how wrecked Eddie looks, he re-positions them by pulling Eddie down towards the end of their bed. He throws a pillow on the floor and kneels between Eddie’s legs. Eddie’s ass, from this angle, is like a goddamn peach, ready to eat. Buck strokes at Eddie's thighs, hands sliding up and down with a firm pressure, all the while pressing chaste kisses to the back of his knees and inner thighs, making Eddie shudder and grind himself against the mattress. 

Buck's hands slide back up and squeeze the globes of his ass, spreading him open and vulnerable. Eddie flutters before him, and he's drawn in by the scent, pressing his tongue against Eddie’s entrance with a desperate-sounding moan. Sucking, licking and drowning in Eddie, as his man pants, writhes and fists the sheets above him, coming undone with pleasure. Needing some relief from the tension vibrating through his body, Buck fists his cock slowly. Eddie uses the break in their contact to reach for the lube on the bedside table and throw it down the bed toward Buck with a lopsided grin, en pointe sleepy sex hair, and dark lust-filled eyes; looking as fucked out as Buck feels. 

Buck takes a minute to smooth his hands reassuringly over Eddie's lower back. Breathing deeply, trying to slow his heart rate, he coats Eddie’s cleft generously with lube, then slicks himself up carefully, already so worked up. He steadies himself with one leg on the floor, and the other knee on the bed, then works his cock between Eddie’s cheeks with a punched out groan. It looks delicious, his cock sliding up and down like that. He loses himself in the feel, the sweet friction and the sensual slide of his cock against Eddie’s skin. They both gasp when Buck accidentally catches Eddie's rim, on a particularly vigorous thrust.

“Fuck, please Buck,” Eddie whines, canting his hips, body begging Buck for more. 

That does it—that desperate, needy whine. Buck can’t help himself after that, gripping Eddie’s glorious ass cheeks and fucking his cock between them, hypnotised by his cock-head disappearing and reappearing between the muscles. Eddie the fucking tease is tensing and squeezing in time with him, coaxing him toward the finish line. He’s gasping; body coiled tight, heat licking at his skin. He loosens his grip on Eddie’s ass but continues to thrust, cock gliding backward and forward, and he’s so so close.

"Shit, babe," Buck manages, reaching up to pet Eddie and wind his fingers into his hair, tugging lightly. He presses his nose to the back of Eddie’s neck, thrusts a handful more times, and comes over Eddie’s back with a shouted, "Fuck, oh fuck, Eds!" 

He collapses bonelessly onto Eddie’s back, grinning and sated. 

Eddie gives him a minute before he wiggles his ass, giving Buck a little aftershock that brings an electric smile to his face.

“One day Christopher is going to grow out of sleepovers,” Eddie thinks aloud, stretching as Buck rolls off him and snuggles under his arm.

Buck thinks about that a moment. Their room is right next to Chris’s, and it would be nice not to have to worry about him hearing certain things.

“We’ve talked about renovating before, having an extra room, in case we-“

“ _When_ we adopt,” Eddie confirms, with a kiss to Buck’s temple. Even though they've discussed it before, Buck still lights up at that. He can’t wait to have another little heartbeat to hold close and love with all his heart.

“So, maybe this becomes another kids rooms, and we build a fully sound-proofed master onto the back?”

Eddie’s face splits into a huge grin. “Fully sound-proofed? Evan Buckley, you kinky bastard,” Eddie teases, already imagining them having the extra space, and a house filled with even more love.

Buck leans in and rubs his nose against Eddie’s, then captures his lips for a languid kiss. Whether they build, move or adopt, it doesn’t matter. They’ll be doing it together, as a family. 

The alarm clock next to the bed jolts them back to the reality of their upcoming shift.

Buck groans, rolls off the bed and gives Eddie’s hand a gentle tug. “I can finish you off in the shower to save time?”

Eddie pushes up at that and Buck laughs brightly. “And, I can brew you a coffee while you get dressed.”

“Marry me?” Eddie pleads grinning like a buffoon.

Buck rolls his eyes fondly at his adorable fiance. “Eds, the RSVP’s have started arriving, you’re literally stuck marrying me.”

Eddie looks up at him, eyes soft and serious. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Feedback appreciated, as my smut is a work in progress.


End file.
